J.B. Balmer
J.B. Balmer, or John Benjamin Balmer, was a United States senator from New Mexico, and one of the three founders of the Organization of Secret Affairs. Background Early Years J.B. Balmer was born on October 27, 1908 in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Even at a young age, Balmer was always experimenting and trying to create new inventions. At the age of 18, Balmer got accepted to the University of New Mexico in Albuquerque. He wanted to major in nuclear science, but his father discouraged the idea. So, Balmer majored in law, with a minor in nuclear science. He studied law for six years until he graduated in 1932. While there, he met Maria Gonzales, who he fell in love with, and married that same year. New Mexico Senator In 1939, at the age of 31, Balmer was elected a senator for the state of New Mexico. He ran for 9 years until President Harry Truman came to Balmer on a special offer. Truman proposed forming a new branch of government responsible for investigating, concealing, and protecting the country's biggest secrets, and he came to Balmer to help form it. Balmer agreed, and was sent to Roswell, New Mexico along with Ernest Rallo, a senator from California and Franklin Horowitz, a senator from New York to investigate the recent Roswell UFO Incident. The three of them were able to successfully cover up the true meaning behind the crash and the government's intentions. President Truman called them to form the Organization of Secret Affairs. Founding of the OSA Over the next few months, they came up with the whole infrastructure of the organization. Balmer came up with the framework of assigning missions to investigate, conceal and protect secret and unexplained phenomena. Ernest Rallo was elected the first President of the Organization of Secret Affairs. Under his presidency, Balmer founded and ran the Santa Fe Headquarters. There, he was in charge of all the scientific progressions and lab work of the organization, as well as the training and management of agents with those skills. Balmer called upon his wife, Maria to help with the training. Later Years Balmer worked for the Organization of Secret Affairs until his retirement in 1978. He and Maria moved to Colorado Springs, where they lived the rest of their lives. Balmer died at the age of 93 on March 17, 2002. Maria lived as a widow for four years, until she died in 2006. Legacy In 2003, the Santa Fe Headquarters officially named the technology institution The J.B. Balmer Technology Institution, in memory of his passing. Relationships * Ernest Rallo - Balmer co-founded the Organization of Secret Affairs with Rallo. Balmer elected him president of the organization, and remained good friends with him, even after retiring. * Franklin Horowitz - Balmer co-founded the Organization of Secret Affairs with Horowitz. They remained good friends until Horowitz's death in 1987. * Maria Gonzales - Balmer's wife, whom he met at the University of New Mexico. Gonzales helped Balmer with the training at the Santa Fe Headquarters.